Personal
by The Witch is In
Summary: Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her. A Dramione Fanfic at the Yule Ball.
1. Sleakeasy's

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

_The Yule Ball._

_It's too intimidating. How am I going to do this? I'm just brains, smarts. I'm not meant to dance in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts, not even including Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! Oh, no._

_Darn you, Viktor! Why did you have to like me?_ I put more "Sleakeasy's Hair Potion" in my hair to calm it down. Not the most fun thing in the world. Good thing I don't care much about appearances.

_Maybe I can just say I'm sick._ _Or say I have homework to do… oh no, that won't work. It's winter vacation and I'm always done with it early. Ugh._

OOOOO

**A/N: I don't usually write short chapters, but I am dividing them by character for this story. I hope you enjoy and comb back for more- The Witch Is In**


	2. Dress Robes

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"Ron, they look fine!" Harry said, exasperated.

"They do not look fine! They look like they were from my Great Aunt Tessy!" I yelled back. Tugging at the collar, I caught a whif. "They smell like my Great Aunt Tessy." Harry puffed out of the room.

_Why does my family have to be so damn poor!? And why doesn't anyone have any decent robes to lend me?_ I ran and caught up to Harry climbing out the portrait door.

"Sorry, Harry."

"It's alright."

"Say, who do you think Hermione's date-"

"I don't know! I have no idea!" Harry yelled. I ignored that

"What do you think her dress will look like? Probably some horrible color considering her taste. I love bright orange, but that would look horrid on her. But I also like green, maybe it's green…"

"Maybe it's blue like your baby blue eyes!" Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Ha- ha." I said.

"She'd have picked out the dress for herself, not according to your color preferences, Ron. Although I couldn't imagine what either. She's so…" Harry seemed at a loss for the right word.

"Unfashionable?" I finished.

"Yeah," he said. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"She's gonna hate this," I said, gesturing to my robe.

"No, _she_ will," Harry said, his eyes focused on Padma, who was across the corridor with her sister.

OOOOO


	3. Calming Draught

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

Exiting my room and climbing down the stairs, or should I say tripping down them in my dress and heels, I shook like a leaf. _If only there was something… OH! _I ran back up the stairs to my room. Five minutes later, I was smooth sailing as Viktor met me outside the portrait.

"Vell, are ve ready to go?" He asked in his deep voice, placing his arm out for me.

I took it with a steady hand and nodded. "Ready."

"I vill take you to the stairs and go down by myself, and vhen you are ready, you vill come down on your own." We glided down the hall.

_Thank goodness for calming draughts._

OOOOO

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Just so you know, I wrote this story all in one go, so that's why it's up so fast!**


	4. Pansy's Late

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"PANSY PARKINSON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE BALL!"

"I AM _COMING_, DRACO!"

I paced in the common room. _I knew this was a bad idea. Pansy can't get ready in time for anything. At least I get the chance to see Potter fall on his face whilst dancing, if I'm lucky._ The clock chimed eight PM. "PANSY!"

She marched down the stairs very ungracefully and slapped me across the face. _But God does she look sexy in that dress._ I laughed and grabbed her waist. She grunted.

"You know me better than that, Pansy. Although, that will probably leave a nasty red mark for the dance."

"You deserve it." I smirked and kissed her. And since no one else was in the common room, I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You look hot."

She pulled my face toward hers and kissed me. "Obviously."

OOOOO


	5. Beautiful Dreamer

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"_Bloody hell…"_

Hermione climbed down the stairs alone. Vicky must have wanted the spotlight on her, and I was glad he did.

She was wearing a dress that was a pinkish-purple-blue… I couldn't even decide which color. But what shone even brighter than the dress was her body. Her face, her hair, everything was perfect. I'd never seen her hair so sleek, nor her eyes so bright with the definition the makeup gave them. It was just enough for Hermione; any more and she would have looked fake. She looked unusually calm for such a momentous event. I looked to Harry for his reaction but instead saw every eye in the room focused on Hermione.

I realized by heart was beating so fast I was starting to hyperventilate. _You idiot! She's going to notice you ogling over her if you're not careful!_ I looked at my shoes, but as she passed Harry and me, she smiled and waved sheepishly. I watched her retreating form.

Harry said something.

"What was that, mate?"

"I said I have to go."

"GO!? I can't be here alone!" I looked at Padma, and she looked as if she was as miserable as I was.

Harry exited to dance with the other champions.

OOOOO


	6. Dancing

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

At the end of the champion's dance, the Weird Sisters began to play rock music. It seemed odd to me that a medieval castle that was still lit by candles would have the most famous rock band playing right in the middle of the Great Hall. _Guess Dumbledore understands teenagers._ I had actually never heard wizard music before, but I enjoyed it, so Viktor took me to dance.

As we danced to the opening song (mind you, not very well, as calming draughts do not enhance one's ability to dance) I felt as if someone's eyes were boring into me. I looked around but found only a few interesting sights: Neville and Ginny dancing together, Hagrid and Madame Maxime _much_ too close for my comfort level, and Draco Malfoy dancing remarkably well for someone who never… well, does anything of importance. _Sure does make him even _more_ attractive. _

OOOOO


	7. The Enemy

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"Oh man, Harry, just _look_ at her!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Harry continued to look at Cho, but I had watched Hermione and Krum dancing to the Weird Sisters for the entire two hours of the show. It was just changing to a slow number when they started walking away from the floor. "Finally."

Hermione seemed to float ever nearer. Parvati was swooped up by another guy, and Harry didn't even notice.

"Hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, sitting at our table. "Viktor is getting drinks; would you care to join us?" I felt the anger bubble up inside me.

"No, we would not care to join you and _Viktor_," I replied.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked.

"He's a _Durmstrang._ You're fraternizing with the enemy," I tried.

"The _enemy?_ Who was it wanting his autograph?" I sunk down a bit in my chair. "Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." I sneered back. Hermione appeared angered, and saddened at the same time. She marched away.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" Padma angrily asked me.

"No." I said sadly.

OOOOO

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the image is not mine, but I added words to it. I found it on Google and it was perfect.**


	8. More than Friendship

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"_I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind."_

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I stared at Ron. I thought I liked him. _How could he be so rude to me?_ I tried to think of something to retort back with, but after a few seconds nothing came up, so I stormed out.

_Ron is a complete jerk._ Tears started to peek out and block my vision._ And Harry… he just sat there and let Ron speak to me like that. Both of them… I cannot believe it. _Tears began to fall.

I saw Viktor standing with our drinks and waiting for me. When he saw my tears he said, "Vot is the matter?"

"Ron is just a complete jerk. He said that you were the enemy and were trying to use me." I truly started crying. Viktor put his arms around me and held me. I looked back at Harry and Ron, who were both staring at me.

OOOOO


	9. Mister Professional Quidditch Player

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"Look at that."

"What?"

"Weasley and mudblood Granger just bickered over Krum." I smirked. "I'm starting to like Mister Professional Quidditch Player a bit more." I couldn't help but notice how ravishing Granger looked in her gown, with her hair and makeup done.

"Can't you just pay attention to _me?_" Pansy whined, pulling my face toward her. She started to snog me and moved from her chair to my lap. I opened my eyes and looked back at the Golden Trio, but Granger had already left.

_Damn. Not much of a show there. _

I focused my attention on Pansy once again.

OOOOO


	10. Last Resort

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"He's using you!"

"How _dare_ you! Besides, I can take care of myself." I stormed out of the Great Hall with Ron next to me.

"Doubt it – He's _way_ too old!"

"What! What, that's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think!" Ron hurried faster.

"You know what the solution is, then, don't you!?" I caught up to him. "Next time there's a ball ask me before somebody else does!" I started to cry again. "And NOT as a last resort!"

Harry suddenly showed up. "Where have _you _been? Nevermind. Off to bed, _both__ of you!" _Harry still didn't utter a word. I wiped tears away.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron mumbled to Harry.

"Ron you spoil_ everything!"_ They ran away up the stairs.

When they were out of sight, I sat on the stairs and took off my heels. Miserable hot tears flowed down my cheeks. _On the one night I put on makeup._ I put my head down in my hands.

OOOOO


	11. Stuffy Ball

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"Malfoy! Parkinson!"

We broke apart to find Snape glaring at us.

"Would you be so kind as to keep your…" He looked at both of us, "Physical matters private?"

Pansy glared at him. "I think you should keep your greasy hair out of our love life." She twirled a strand of my hair.

"OUT, Miss Parkinson!" Snape roared. Pansy lept from my lap and ran. "And forty points from Slytherin!" He watched as Pansy dashed out of sight. "As for you, Draco, _you_ may stay, although I don't know why you would _want_ to stay at this stuffy ball." He crossed his hands behind his back and slinked away.

I couldn't help but be grateful that he managed to get Pansy off me. I strolled into the corridor to find yet another interesting encounter.

"Next time there's a ball ask me before somebody else does! And NOT as a last resort!" Granger shouted at the weasel. Potter appeared from down the hall. "Where have _you _been? Nevermind. Off to bed, _both__ of you!"_

Weasley mumbled something inaudible.

"Ron you spoil_ everything!" _She watched the pair retreat, and then sat down on the stairs, weeping. _God, I hate criers._

Looking down the corridor, I noticed a _certain_ Durmstrang getting comfortable with a Beauxbatons girl. _Well, _this_ should be interesting._

OOOOO


	12. The Personal System

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

I heard footsteps approach me, though I didn't look up. A black pair of shoes peeked out from a new set of perfect, sleek dress robes. It could only be one person.

"Granger, I just wanted to inform you that your… ahem… _date_ is associating himself with that pretty little brunette from Beauxbatons." I looked up to, indeed, see Viktor take and kiss the hand of a brunette from the French school. _As if it wasn't bad enough_.

"Oh, why am I such a failure!?" I cried into my hands.

"What was that?" He still towered over me.

I looked up and whispered, "Ron said that Viktor was 'trying to use me,' and now it's confirmed." I looked back at my lap.

Malfoy sat close next to me. "Well, I don't think it's worth it to be upset over a guy who clearly doesn't care about you."

"But that's the thing. I didn't even like Viktor that much."

"Then why date him?" He cocked his head to the side.

I sighed. "We weren't _really_ dating, but I guess because I wanted to make Ron jealous, and most guys don't really have an interest in me." I sheepishly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"A calming draught?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"I can smell it on you. Why would you need one?"

"I was nervous about the dance, and apparently for good reason. But now I think it's wearing off because I am _definitely not _calm." I put my hands on my arms and shivered.

"Here," and suddenly my arms were covered with Malfoy's robe.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Hermione, I have a first name, you know." It was the first time he had ever called me by my name.

"Ok. Draco, then." I smiled. "I sort of like your name."

"Really? I used to get made fun of because of it. Not that that mattered since I had my father to deal with things." He paused. "Your name is sort of odd."

I laughed. "Yeah, Viktor couldn't say it."

"Krum."

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"Krum. When you don't like someone, call them by their surname. It's less… _personal_."

I thought about it. "Is that your system?"

He smiled. "I guess it is, Hermione."

Lifting my eyebrows, I said, "So, you must like me then, _Draco._"

He smiled and shook his head at the same time. "Enough to get past your last name, yes. _Like¸_ I don't know." We sat in silence for a minute or two. Then he offered his hand to me. "Come with me."

I got up gladly, taking his hand. He started to walk down the stairs, but I pulled him back. "Where are we going?"

He turned to look at me with a mischievous look on his face. "You'll see."

OOOOO


	13. Niche

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

I didn't even know where I was leading her. All I knew was that the most gorgeous girl in the school was naively allowing a Slytherin to take her away. We walked through countless hallways, her, giggling the whole way. She held her shoes in one hand and my hand in the other.

A few meters down a corridor far from the ball I saw a niche in the wall. Slowly I swayed her hand back and forth and reduced to a snail's pace as she looked up at me, confused.

"What are we doing?"

"Just this, Hermione." I turned in front of her and picked her up by the waist. She dropped her shoes and squealed. She laughed and I smiled as we – I – made our way into the spot in the wall. She looked as if she expected to be put down, but I didn't.

"Draco!" She giggled. And just like that I kissed her.

"Oh!" She was still smiling as our lips met. But after a moment of hesitation from the spontaneous change in activity, she relaxed and put her hands on either side of my face. I took her and put her against the wall, letting her slide down so that I was taller. She put her hands on the back of my neck, pulling me in. I pulled away.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered. "No matter what anyone else says or does."

She smiled and her eyes glistened for a moment as she silently accepted my statement. "Thank you."

OOOOO


	14. Apologize

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"What am I going to do? WHAT am I going to DO?"

"Will you stop pacing?!"

I glared at Harry. "You didn't even help me. You just sat there."

"Hey, mate, you're the one who picked up the fight."

"Yeah, but she was the one being a complete bi-"

"Don't say it, Ron." Harry looked down. "No matter what, she's our friend, and I wouldn't be comfortable with you calling her…" He trailed off.

I sighed and laid on my bed, kicking off my shoes. "But what's going to happen. She won't ever forgive me. This is worse than you and I fighting." I paused. "I think I love her, Harry."

"Well, you had better step up in the future, because I don't think she got that impression tonight."

I thought about what he said. _It's true._

"You're right, Harry. I'm going to go find her. Apologize."

"Good thinking. I'm going to bed." And just like that Harry climbed into bed.

OOOOO


	15. Draco

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

"_Draco."_

He seemed to purr as he pushed me against the wall. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him to me. There was always too much room between us, no matter how close we got. I savored every touch and kiss he gave me. Running his hands down my sides, ever so close to my breasts, he lingered over my stomach before resting his hands on my hips. He pushed closer to me.

My lips left his to trail down his perfectly defined jaw line. He jeaned his head back as a moan escaped his lips. I continued down his neck to his collarbone, lingered, and finally returned to his lips.

_I have never been kissed the way he is kissing me. I thought no one would ever care about me enough to give me what he is giving me, to hold me the way he is. In every way he is perfect. I can't even conceive of how I perceived him as wicked and evil. He is so capable, so loving, caring, everything I need. Nothing like Viktor or Ron._

I was shaken from my thoughts as he lifted me by my waist again. I was against the wall in a kiss of passion and even fury as he kissed me. He brushed his tongue along my bottom lip. I whimpered and in an instant we were even closer than before. Tongues battling for dominance, he lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around him. He took his hands off me and pressed his palms to the wall. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. All I could even think of was Draco Malfoy.

OOOOO


	16. Herm-own-ninny

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

_Where the hell could she be?_

I had been searching the corridors of the castle for over an hour, and still, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Sneaking off down a typically deserted corridor, I heard a single "Oh!" oh a female voice and a chuckle of a male's.

_Hermione Granger what have you gotten yourself into?!_

Running down the corridor I discovered the source of the noises.

"KRUM?!"

I saw before me a half-naked (and probably half-Veela) brunette Beauxbatons girl on the floor with none other than his holiness Viktor Krum. "Vot do you think you're doing?" The girl hurriedly covered her chest

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you liked Hermione!"

"Herm-own-ninny vos just my date to the dance." He replied.

"Well, I don't know what you thought, but she thought you genuinely cared about her." I said, getting angrier by the second. The Beauxbatons girl reached for her shirt and hurriedly squirmed from under the shirtless Krum. He let her go, getting up and staring at me the entire time. He came closer and reached to punch me.

I ducked under his fist, getting ready to throw my own when he kicked my feet from under me. He got his fist to my face first. I felt by nose start to bleed, but I kept trying to hit him. After a few missed throws I reached his eye, leaving a mark that would presumably create a black eye. He took a final swing at me and managed to break my nose with a rather substantial _crack_, got up, and dashed away.

OOOOO


	17. Something Personal

**Personal**

Hermione has the worst night of her life at the Yule Ball until someone gets close and personal with her.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

OOOOO

Hours after the end of the dance I retreated to the Gryffindor common room. This had started out as the worst night of my life and ended up the best. Waking up a rather unhappy Fat Lady to give the password, ("Devil's Snare") I climbed through the hole in the wall and discovered that the fireplace was still lit, which was odd considering it was three in the morning. I made my way over, with my intent to put it out when all of a sudden –

"_And where have you been?"_

I saw a rather bloody Ron Weasley sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on his nose.

"One, it's none of your business, and two, what happened to you?"

He mimicked me. "It's none of your business."

I glared at him, but I wasn't that unhappy considering the night's events. "Don't you think you should at least go to the hospital wing? Your nose might be broken."

"It _is_ broken." He looked me up and down. _"_Hermione, really, where _have_ you been?"

I looked down at myself. I knew my hair was already puffy since the Sleakeasy's wore off, but it had fallen half out of the bun. Not much else seemed to be the matter. "I don't know what your problem is."

I turned and bent to poke the fire.

"_Bloody hell, _Hermione! You have a giant rip down the back of your dress!"

I immediately stood up and put my hands to my backside. Upon inspection, I discovered there was in fact a giant tear from my waist to the back of my left knee.

"I… was with Viktor." I said, pretending to look embarrassed, or more so than I already was.

"Were not!"

I gasped. "Ronald! How dare you! Were you spying on me?!"

"Not you. Krum and that Beauxbatons girl halfway to shagging in the middle of the upstairs hallway."

I felt all the blood rush to my face. "And why were you spying on him?"

"I was _trying_ to find you."

I stood, staring at Ron. _Does he actually care about me?_ "Why? Wait. You didn't tell me what happened to your face."

"…Krum happened."

"See. That's your problem. You pick fights with people when it's not even your business what they're doing!"

"But it _was_ my business, Hermione!"

"Why?"

"He was supposed to be your date. I would have expected you to be with him, at least."

"Well, I wasn't, and I'm glad I wasn't. I knew he didn't care right after you left and – " I stopped myself.

"And what?"

"And… I saw him with her."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. _Probably upset that he didn't get to break the news to me._ I started to walk toward the girls' dorms. "Well, still, why didn't you come back here after the dance?"

I stopped right in my tracks. "I was busy." Continued to the bottom of the steps.

"Doing what?" I turned to him.

"Something _personal…_Weasley."

OOOOO


End file.
